


Can't Sleep?

by 2kitsune



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Cussing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, May be edited further at a later date, Misuse of the Force, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Squirting, Swearing, Voyeurism, this is 5k of sin i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Rey is exhausted - She had been to five different meetings, helped Rose fix some problems on the fighter ships, worked on her fighting forms, meditated and strengthened her bond with the force. By the evening she was sweaty, exhausted, and completely starving, and almost fell asleep at the table. But yet as she fell into bed, expecting to be able to fall asleep easily - she found she was wide awake; and so Rey decided to do something that never failed to help her sleep. Unfortunately, it seems like the force had a different plan.What Rey didn't expect however, was for Kylo to have the same idea to help him sleep.





	Can't Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> i will honestly go down with this ship. Every day I open the reylo tag to see if there's any more fics. Never in a million years did I think I would be so obsessed with something related to Star Wars, and yet here I am. This is literally just 5k of self- gratuitous pwp - i'm sorry; enjoy!

It had been beyond what any normal person would call a ‘normal day’ for Rey. She had been to five different meetings, helped Rose fix some problems on the fighter ships, and had barely managed to eat a single bite of food before she had been whisked away to physical training with Finn where she had emerged from three hours later with bruises all over her upper arms and torso from where she had been hit. From there any normal person would have sat down and given themselves some time to eat, but Rey decided that she would then search out somewhere quiet for meditation and strengthening her bond with the force. By the evening she was sweaty, exhausted, and completely starving when she managed to get back to the food hall and had barely managed a hasty bowl of soup before nearly falling asleep right at the table.

 

So when she had finally gotten back to her room, door closed and locked, it was sufficient to say she was exhausted. Slipping out of her clothes Rey managed to pull on her spare pair of pants, a looser pair more comfortable for sleeping, and a tee shirt borrowed from Poe, and swiped a wet cloth over her face before collapsing onto her bed on her back, one arm over her eyes But, to her disdain, she found that she couldn’t get to sleep. First Rey turned to try her right side, covers pulled up to her chest; then her left, covers pushed down to only cover her from her knees, and then her stomach with her head pushed underneath her pillow and her covers pushed down to the end of the bed – but even then, she couldn’t get to sleep.

 

“Damn it.” She mumbles into her mattress and then, with a loud huff, pulls the pillow off of her head and flips over onto her back to stare at the ceiling above her bed. This had been happening more and more regularly, where she completely wore herself out during the day but then once she was finally in bed she tossed and turned for hours and hours before finally slipping into a light and unfitful sleep at some ungodly hour of the ‘morning’. When she wakes up in the morning though it’s almost like she didn’t sleep at all, and sometimes Rey wonders if she should have bothered going to sleep, because throughout the day she stumbles around and ‘looks like the living dead’ according to Finn.

 

A thought comes to mind, just briefly, but it’s immediately enough to have a flush spreading over her cheeks; there was something that she could do that would definitely satiate herself enough to fall into a fitful sleep, and see her through the next day without being completely unhelpful to everyone around her. With that thought Rey’s mind almost seems made up as she slides her right hand down her stomach, dipping briefly over her navel, before pressing her fingertips underneath the waistband of her sleep pants, skimming through the beginning of the soft curly hair there.

 

It wouldn’t hurt, reasons Rey, and so with that thought she slips her fingers completely underneath her waistband and down her pelvis to that small bundle of nerves. The immediate touch of her fingers makes her arch, gasp even, and the first tentative circle of her fingers sends tingles throughout her body. It had been a while since Rey had found time to do this, and she had forgotten how good it feels, and there was no doubt in her mind that she would not last long at all even from the lightest of touches. The next circle of her fingers is much more confidence, she’s sure of herself now, of her intentions, and she eagerly rocks her hips up into the feeling, feeling her labia tingle as blood began to pull to the area. There was no doubt in Rey’s mind that she was already wet, or quickly becoming so.

 

Rey widens her legs to give her better access; aware of how wantonly opening her legs so easily would look to anyone else if they were watching. Her pants, however, stop the action completely, and with a frown and a huff Rey sits up and pulls her hand out of her pants to instead hook her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and lift her hips. It takes her much less longer to pull her pants down off and down her hips, perhaps because of her eagerness to continue with her previous actions and be lulled to sleep with an orgasm, and from there she quickly shimmies them down her legs and throw them into a pile onto the floor. Rey had forgone wearing underwear to bed, and so she was shamelessly bare as she spreads her legs the second time and returns the position of her fingers.

 

The touch on her clit makes her mouth fall open, a soft moan escaping and into the air. There have been times where she’s been loud enough that she’s sure people have heard her, and the next day she’s absolutely sure everyone is staring at her, but nothing that she can prove; and she’s half-by sure that was going to happen tonight too. She can feel her sex throbbing, pressure starting to build in her lower stomach, pleasure building, and as she abandons circling her clit and slowly slides her finger downwards and when she finally touches where she’s wet and needy a shaky sigh escapes her lips.

 

As her first finger presses inside of herself the hesitant form of a man forms in her mind, a man that was dark and tall and brooding – Kylo. Rey had tried her best not to think of the Sith in moments like this, where she’s venerable and needy but all so importantly turned on. Many times Rey had to stop and purposely think of someone else, or make up another male or female in her head, but they always had the same characteristics – dark and tall with stars in their eyes. Rey knew she was sick to think of Kylo in this way, they were technically enemies even with the force bond, and yet she still couldn’t stop that primal urge inside of herself to think of Kylo doing unspeakable things to her.

 

Her finger brushes against something sensitive that makes Rey’s back arch completely off of the back, mouth falling open and a breathy moan of – “Kylo.” Escaping her before she could keep it in. The uttering of his name, the forbidden name, only made her pleasure surge and with another shaky sigh and the eager role of her hips Rey slipped a second finger alongside the other and curled them upwards to hit that same spot that made her feel breathless.

 

It was then when she suddenly became aware of pressure in her ears, the kind you got when once swam too deep in the ocean or in a pool, and her eyes fly open. There, in front of her, lay Kylo Ren. It was obviously the night cycle in his ship too, because he was surrounded by darkness and was laying against grey silk sheets, head lolled back on his pillow and a red flush creeping its’ way down his prominent collarbones and chest. With a gasp, that was absolutely nothing like a squeak _thank you very much,_ Rey reaches down and quickly pulls her sheet over the entirety of her body. But still, Kylo failed to notice she was even there.

 

It was also obvious that perhaps he was having trouble sleeping tonight too, because as her gaze slid down a matching red flush found its way to her cheeks and chest when she saw Kylo’s large fingers wrapped around his own erection, making her gasp quietly again. Rey watched in silence, and a little in awe, as she had never seen a man in state like this before. Sure on Jakku she saw lots of sex, before she was even old enough really to know what sex was, but she had never seen a man take himself in hand so desperately like Kylo was right now. As Rey watched Kylo’s hand sped up, obviously unaware he was being watched, and a long roll of his hips was accompanied by a loud guttural moan. The sound send a surge of pleasure down to Rey’s own crotch and made her throb, making Rey squeeze her thighs together and squirm on her own bed.

 

Suddenly Kylo’s own eyes fly open, perhaps he had felt the same pressure in his ears, and the delicate pink flushing along his pale skin turned a tomato red as he hurriedly reached down to yank  his sheets over his lower half, seeming not to notice that the sheet hardly left anything to the imagination and was also sitting extremely low on Kylo’s hips, exposing his prominent hip bones and the start of dark curls.

 

“Rey,” Kylo had bought his arm up to cover his eyes while Rey had still been staring at his lower half, and she was almost 100% sure it was so he didn’t have to look her in the eyes and save some of his pride. “Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” His tone is teasing, mocking even, at best but it doesn’t anger Rey like it usually was as the tomato red flush making its way over Kylo’s collarbones ruined the image.

 

Rey shoots him a wry glare, not that Kylo could see her. “Obviously,” She replies in a dead- pan tone. “Unfortunately it seems like the force hasn’t,” she pauses, feeling a small twinge in her gut, and hesitantly adds. “Either way I’m sorry, I intruded in your personal time.” It felt odd apologizing to the enemy for anything, but this was an extremely personal thing to catch someone doing, and she could absolutely understand Kylo’s embarrassment – even when, to start with, she was pleasantly surprised that someone like Kylo could feel embarrassed.

 

There’s a pause, an uncomfortable thump of her heart, before Kylo replies. “Don’t apologize,” he says, but his tone sounds like he can’t believe he’s even saying such a thing. “As you said it was the force that bonded us, it just happened to do it at a inopportune moment.” Rey’s heart swells for a second, because maybe Kylo was finally learning a little empathy, let alone on how to talk to others rationally; but that spell is quickly broken when he adds. “As much as I enjoyed this could you break the connection? I’d like to get back to-” He pauses and looks away, looking a little uncomfortable. “–sleeping.”

 

“Oh, sleeping? Is that what we’re calling it now?” Rey retorts and rolls her eyes. Kylo still hadn’t uncovered his eyes, but by his grimace she was pretty sure that he had seen her eye roll. Ignoring Kylo for a second, Rey tests the force bond to see if she could indeed break the connection; she got close to closing it, the feeling like kinking a hose, but right before she managed to break the connection it would bounce back at full force. “No,” Sighs Rey. “I can’t close the force bond. Well, more like it’s not letting me close it.”

 

Kylo pulls his arm away from his eyes, but doesn’t open them, and appears to be in deep concentration for a couple of seconds – clearly trying to see if he could close the force bond too. “I can’t close it either,” he eventually says with a long suffering sigh. Finally he opens his eyes, and Rey’s heart jumps at the sight of his dark eyes. They had always done something to her, something she couldn’t explain, and to have Kylo looking at her like he was right now – sent tingles down her back. “I presume we’re stuck then until it decides to close.” He adds in that same precise tone he always used, but the image is ruined by the flush still apparent on his chest / collarbones.

 

Rey sighs and shifts on her bed again, far too aware of the slickness between her eyes. She’s still completely turned on, body thrumming, as she lays her and talks to Kylo and, with a little prodding of Kylo’s end of the force bond, she can feel the faintest lingers of pleasure from his direction. The thought only makes her sex pulse more, and she briefly entertains herself with the thought of watching Kylo pleasure himself, and then Kylo watching her pleasure herself in turn. That would make them fall asleep quickly, and possibly even forcibly break the force bond.

 

Kylo suddenly seems to realise something because his eyebrows furrow as he looks at her, making her squirm underneath her scrutinizing gaze. “Why were you awake?” he asks quietly, his dark eyes seeming to bore into her before something seemed to click and his expression widened, eyebrows lifting and a small smirk finding its’ way to his lips. “I knew I could sense something familiar through the force.”

 

Rey wants to turn her head away from his gaze, but instead stares right back at him with a coy smile to replace his smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” still, the single notion that perhaps Kylo did indeed know what she was doing makes a tingle go up her spine; at which she shifts at. It’s an odd thing for her, to be possible turned on at the thought that someone knew when she was masturbating, but not necessarily a bad thing; neither was the possibility that she liked the idea of someone watching her masturbate. “I was about to go to sleep.”

 

Kylo’s smirk widens. “Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?” He mocks, copying her words from earlier.

 

Rolling her eyes Rey settles for the fact that she’s probably not going to get to finish masturbating tonight, and silently wishes she hadn’t thrown her pants off of the edge of the bed earlier so that she wasn’t so exposed; despite being underneath her bedsheets. Sighing she shifted again, feeling uncomfortable underneath Kylo’s scrutinizing gaze, feeling a flush come over her cheeks when her thighs rubbed together and she could feel that she was still soaking wet.

 

“So what should we do?” Rey asked, annoyed now at this whole situation. Why couldn’t the force have just left her alone for one night, and not the night when she finally was having some alone time. She’s sure that Kylo felt the same way, considering that she had caught him doing just as she had.

 

Pushing back his hair Kylo shrugs, the motion looking effortless. Rey would never admit it aloud but he looked kind of good, soft and sleepy with his bare skin on display, a delicate flush over his strong features that only reddens the more he ponders over her words. She wonders what he could be thinking about, but she’s pretty sure she knows.

 

“You were having trouble sleeping, correct?” he asks as he looks back at her pointedly, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Rey replies and crosses her arms over her chest, feeling strangely defensive. If what he was going to ask was what she was imagining, then why was she already so prepared to agree; perhaps it was her growing desperation for the force bond connection to break, or for her to have her quickly disappearing orgasm.

 

“And -,” Kylo starts again. “- and I wouldn’t be incorrect in presuming you were doing just as I were before the force connected us, correct?” as he talks he shifts one of his legs and results in his sheet slipping dangerously low, almost exposing the base of his member. Rey wonders briefly is he noticed, and then in the same second wonders if he knows that he’s now half exposed but just doesn’t care.

 

Rey’s jaw clenches. She doesn’t want to admit it, but there doesn’t seem to be any other way conclusion right now. “Yes.” She replies, not being able to handle the way that Kylo is looking at her and having to look off to the side.

 

“Then why don’t we –“ Rey hears Kylo breathe in shakily, this sincerity and vulnerability completely unlike how she usually sees him; all rage and emotion. It’s odd, but not in a bad way, and she finds herself looking back at him, meeting his gaze evenly. He looks uncertain, once again completely unlike how Rey normally sees him, and it sends an odd pang of warmth through her chest “- why don’t we continue what we were both doing before the force bond connected us, together.”

 

“T – together?” Rey splutters, wondering if she heard him correctly. When he offers no extra explanation, just nods, she knows he’s heard her correctly and it makes her quickly shut up. On one hand she knows she absolutely shouldn’t, this was her enemy, this was the enemy of the resistance. Yet as she examines his face, looking for any signs of an ulterior motive, she notes the bags under his eyes and how he looks open and slightly venerable and mostly just _tired_. Not to mention that the more Rey thought of it, the more it didn’t seem like a horrible idea. She was in the same boat anyway, tired and strung out and _horny_ and most of all desperate; desperate for this whole situation to be over, and desperate to get off after being so high strung all day.

 

Kylo’s still waiting for her response, dark eyes never leaving her face. She realizes that he has no actual proof of what she had been doing, and was going completely off guesses; he didn’t know if she was really in the same situation, and yet he had put the idea out there – put himself out there.

 

“OK,” Rey replies before she could think anymore into it, or before she could overthink it. This was just getting off with slightly extra steps, she reasons, and she shakily nods at him. “I’m OK with that.”

 

A look of surprise crosses Kylo face for a second before he smothers it, but still Rey notes how he shakily nods at her and then shifts into a more comfortable position on his bed. One arm goes underneath his head, his left, and his right hand goes just below his navel, sliding down, down, _down_ through his dark curls and underneath his sheet to grip around the base of his member. As they talked he has lost his erection but it was obvious, even to Rey who had never seen a man in this way before, that it only took a couple of strokes before he was quickly on his way to becoming completely hard again. The whole time his dark eyes never leave, despite her obviously watching what his hand was doing rather than looking him in the eye, and the resulting soft moan that escapes from his lips plus the twitch of his hips sends a pang through her lower stomach. Oh, so he likes to be watched.

 

Slowly she uncrosses her arms from over her chest and lets one, her left, snake underneath her blankets too. She knows he’s watching, but it still makes her blush red as she lets her legs fall open knowing that he was watching. The slide of her own hand makes her breathing hitch in her chest, the anticipation growing, and when her pointer finger slides home the resulting feeling makes her hips raise from her mattress and a soft breath fall from between her lips. Oh, she thinks as her body begins heating up and she slowly starts circling her finger around her clit, the surge of pleasure zinging throughout her entire body – maybe she likes being watched too.

 

Kylo’s the first to completely uncover himself. He closes his eyes as he slowly tugs the sheet down with his free hand, perhaps he’s not able to deal with the fact that she’s watching him while he exposes himself. It was a good thing that his eyes were closed, though, because he misses the way Rey’s mouth falls open when she sees him. It’s different than the brief look she had before, because this time he’s just slowly playing with himself rather than working furiously over his erection, and this time it was almost like he was showing off. This was the first time Rey had seen a male erection so closely, embarrassingly so, and she forgets to circle her finger around herself as she watches him thumb at the head – collecting the clear liquid escaping from the head.

 

She feels a faint smugness coming from the force bond and looks up to find Kylo watching her again. “Like what you see?” He asks and Rey turns bright red in response, embarrassed that she had been caught and embarrassed even more so that he had the nerve to say something like that.

 

Instead of answering Rey rolls her eyes at him, and he smirks at her before continue with slowly stroking over his member; and she’s not sure if it’s her imagination but now it seems like he’s putting on a show even more. Rey hadn’t expected this from the man who usually preferred to stay quiet, liking to listen and watch before taking action but never speaking as much as her perhaps one of the other generals.

 

Watching him closely Rey starts touching herself again, and her hand clenches into the bedsheets underneath her at the surge of pleasure it brings her. In the back of her mind Rey notes that she feels hotter than usual, more flushed than usual, at this point and she wonders perhaps if the force bond was sharing their pleasure together and merging it together as one. The thought of a shared orgasm between the both of them, and that the faint surges of pleasure she had felt in the past was possibly due to Kylo’s orgasm, and the fact that he had potentially felt her own, has Rey flicking her hips up as an unbridled moan escaped her lips.

 

As Rey gets more into the act, slowly loosing herself more to the pleasure, doubled by the fact that she was watching Kylo touch himself so openly, she makes the sudden decision to pull her sheet off of herself too. Rey keeps eye contact as she pushes her sheet off herself, using her legs to push it down to the end of the bed. Kylo’s loud moan makes her suddenly look up, and the way his dark eyes were trained upon her send a surge of pleasure through her gut, secretly pleased at the way her body was affecting him. Rey smiled to herself and purposely made a show of opening her legs, opening them wider than she ever had when by herself, and smirked at the second moan that escaped Kylo’s lips; his pupils wide and blown with lust.

 

“Fuck.” Kylo sighs and Rey watches as the hand he’s using to stroke himself speeds up, working harder and faster over her member, the skin slick from the amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip; creating a slick sound that Rey associates with desperation as he bucks up into his hand, the muscles in his stomach straining and tightening with the action.

 

Sliding her fingers down Rey finds that she’s still as wet as she was before the force bond connected them, embarrassingly so, and easily slid one finger inside of herself before adding another alongside with just a little bit of a stretch. Her other hand goes back to clench on the bedsheets as she pistons them in and out of herself, a shaky moan escaping her lips. It only takes a brief second of curling her fingers for Rey to find that sweet spot inside of her, and the slide along it makes her moan loader and more unbridled than before. She just barely manages to stop herself from swearing, she wasn’t that kind of girl, by biting her lip at the sudden increase of pleasure.

 

Rey opens her eyes, eyelashes damp with tears from her pleasure, to find Kylo still watching her; she matches the gaze evenly, continuing to piston her fingers in and out of herself, and flicks her tongue out to lick her lips at the sight of Kylo just as lost in his pleasure as she was hers. All of this was making Rey feel shaky, her breathing stuttered and her whole body tingling while a flame started burning in her lower stomach. It was surprising that she had lasted this long, especially with Kylo’s contribution, but all of that may be coming to an end with how quickly that fire was starting to grow and burn throughout her entire body.

 

The next moan that Rey lets out sounds oddly like Kylo’s name, and maybe he noticed because the dark haired male’s expression turned confused for a second before he realized what had happened and moans right back, keeping his hand still and instead rolling his hips up to fuck into his hand, the slick noises coming from his side of the force bond far too loud in her ears. In fact her own slick noises sound too loud in her ears, even through her own ragged breathing, loud enough that someone might else hear; not that she cared at this moment, not when she was lost in her own pleasure and the object of her, repressed, desires was laying and touching himself in his bed.

 

Still, the pleasure kept growing and growing and Rey’s fingernails broke through her bedsheets, digging into the palm of her own hand, as it turned to lava in her veins; the pressure in her lower stomach almost unbearable. It wasn’t until she added another finger, the resulting burn from the stretch making her arch and close her eyes – stars bursting behind her eyelids, that she finally slipped and sighed –“Be - Kylo.” Meeting his eye again Rey is sure that her pupils are just as blown with lust, biting at her already red and raw bottom lip.

 

“Rey, shit-“ Kylo immediately answers, almost like he had been waiting for her, and he manages to smirk at her before he had to loll his head back as he arched, groaning loudly into the air, his own pleasure overtaking him. “Fuck, Rey, I’m close.”

 

“Me too,” Rey gasps, liking how her name sounded rolling off of his lips so soon after a swear, and has to break eye contact once again as a sudden new surge of pleasure makes her close her eyes again. Meeting Kylo’s gaze she gasps, breathing shakily, and manages to breathe. “Together, yeah?”

 

Nodding, Kylo replies equally as breathily. “Yeah, together.”

 

Rey hurries her pace, thrusting her three fingers inside of her faster and faster until they’re a blur, the resounding flush from the dirty sounds now burning all the way down past her collarbones to her chest. Her hair is sticking to her forehead and Rey sure she’s soaking the bed with her sweat, but she doesn’t care as she rolls her hips down and sees stars – she doesn’t. The lava inside her rages and burns, making her shake and swear, pleasure throbbing outwards from her sex to the very tips of her limbs and then back again. In a quick movement Rey lets go of her bedsheets with her free hand and pushes up the black shirt she had borrowed, exposing her heaving breasts, and Kylo’s moan at the sight of her breasts is drowned out by her own as she flicks a thumb over her pebbled nipples; feeling sparks from the touch. She hadn’t touched herself with such reckless abandon in so long it was all going to her head, her every thought and action being overridden by pleasure, nor had she even been watched and it was quickly becoming too much – not enough -, _too much – not enough -_ , for her to handle.

 

God she was right there, just a little more. Her pleasure kept growing, and growing, simultaneously not enough and already too much, Rey’s entire body feeling thin and worn out, until suddenly it was _too much_ and it _hurt_ and Rey was shoved right onto the precipice, high and wired and desperately thrusting her fingers in and out of herself, her breathing the only thing she could hear in her own ears, until she was pushed off of the precipice and the waves came crashing in all of a sudden.

 

“Ben!” She yells, no, screams, as she cums around her fingers, body bending in on itself, and she shudders and shakes her way through an orgasm; hips jerking against her own accord. In the back of her mind she’s aware of something wet between her thighs, soaking her skin all the way to her inner knees, but she’s preoccupied with trying to keep her sane mind but it’s hard because all of her thoughts and words are incoherent and all she can see is white. “Ben,” she sobs, “Ben.”

 

It feels like days, months, maybe even years before Rey could open her eyes and catch a breath, her entire body shaking as the effects of her orgasm left her. However when she opened her eyes the illusion shattered, as did her high, because Kylo was nowhere to be seen. The force must have closed it as they were sharing an orgasm, perhaps it was too much of a sensory overload for the bond, Rey knows it had been for her, but for whatever reason it had closed and now Rey felt stretched and hypersensitive (and _alone)_.

 

Still, she was the type of girl not to cry or feel sorry for herself. Straightening up, her fingers now out of herself, Rey winces a little at the pinch of pain she feels from her vagina, obviously she had been a little too overzealous with three fingers, and here she was thinking about trying four, as she shifts to sit against the wall the head of her bed was pushed against. She needed pants, like right now, but when Rey looks down between her thighs she stills. There was something wet on her bed, something was definitely not pee. Rey instantly turns red when she realizes what she had done, and presses her palms against her cheeks, her fingers covering her eyes. She had heard about some girls squirting when they came, but she had never imagined it would happen to her – did Kylo see that?

 

Shaking that thought from her head Rey climbs from her bed, one of her hands coming down to press against her abdomen, and pulls the bottom sheet from her bed; leaving her with her comforter and a pillow. Searching out some shorts Rey pulls them over her narrow hips, not bothering with underwear, and pulls her comforter over herself once she’s comfortable lying in her bed again. A quick press of a button above her head and the lights are shut off, throwing Rey into a comfortable darkness and she only shifts to lay down more comfortably and pull her comforter over herself more before going still. The laundry bots would take her sheets in the morning, thankfully so as they could offer no ridicule compared to a human worker, and with that small comfort Rey closes her eyes and slips easily and quickly to sleep.

-

 

Somewhere far, far, away in the galaxy Kylo is settling comfortably back into his bed, his stomach clean of the white stripes painted there just before and a pair of black sweats settled on his hips. In his head the image of Rey cumming around her fingers, face screwed up in pleasure and Kylo’s real name falling from her lips, and then the sudden surprise of her squirting – makes him flush. It was probably the most attractive thing Kylo had ever seen, as well as the most arousing, and it takes every tiny part of Kylo’s self- control for him to roll onto his side and not pop another boner that he would inevitably and absolutely have to deal with right then and there, slipping easily to sleep too.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading (getting through 5k of self- gratuitous pwp) ! Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you would like ! this definitely won't be the last thing I write for Reylo, or for Star Wars (although I am pretty slow with writing ahaahaha). Anyway thanks again !
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
